Dark Side
by Shenyu
Summary: The Dark Side has risen once more, and this time, it will consume all.
1. Introductory chapter

Dark Side

Declaimer: Rurouni Kenshin and its entire characters do not belong to me, they belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Sony entertainments and so on.

Introductory chapter

The darkness has risen once more, and this time, it will consume all in its path, you cannot escape.

Battousai, age 17, is the Choshu Ishin Shi Shi's best shadow assassin. One night after finishing an assignment, he discovers a girl and her brother being attacked and rescues them, not knowing why he did so.

Because they have seen him kill, he cannot let them leave the hotel that they were in, and thus begins the story of Dark Side.

This story will combine Action, angst and romance into a complete package without a overdose of drama.

_Sneak peeks into sections in the first three chapters._

_"In the middle of the countless guards of the commander, two warriors faced off fiercely, one was a tall and large man covered in beautifully made armor plated in gold. He moved with power and grace. His strikes were precise and fierce. The other warrior was a short and thin, red haired man that could barely be seen, his movements were swift and silent, His sword danced in his grasp. The two warriors seemingly weaved around each other in fierce combat as sparks flew around them."_

_""Hey hey, Battousai, where did you pick up that cute chick huh? Such fresh meat, did you wear her out too much that she fainted? I'd like to know." He joked."_

_"His sword was drawn and put to Kaoru's throat in an instant; that made her heart stop for a second, the chilling sensation of the sharp edge of the sword dug into her throat and threatened to penetrate the delicate skin with any more force. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. A lone tear escaped her eyes. She groaned helplessly."_

The above are only sections from the first three chapters, and if you liked them, well, you'll be getting a LOT of that!

This story was originally written in 2004/7/23 and was finished on 2004/8/6, this is currently under revision, I amproducing quality revisions with minimal time, in 5 days; I have already churned out 6 revised and polished chapters. The rest will come as soon as I can, I will most likely finish the revisions for the entire story within a month.

Please tell me what you think of them!


	2. The fall

Declaimer: RK does not belong to me.

Author's notes: I have finally decided to begin revising my first fanfiction "Dark Side" to possibly weed out some of the major and minor flaws. I just can't write "the Soaring Dragons" wholeheartedly if I know that my first fic still has many flaws, so, read on!

Dark Side

Chapter 1

The night was dark. It was a new moon during the Meiji revolution. Battousai strode along in the shadows of Kyoto…

He had assassinated the shogun's top commander that night. The imperialists are in full control of the war now that the leader of the shogun's forces is dead.

He had slain countless men that guarded his target as they were crossing the bridge, their skills were rendered useless against his godlike speed. They fell one by one lifelessly on to the ground while Battousai weaved through their ranks effortlessly; the blood of countless men stained the river red.

Horses reared in terror as the red haired assassin's bloodied sword decapitated their rider. The Commander's parade instantly became panicked as they could not see the assailant. All that was visible was a red blur in the dark of the new moon that continued to devour the lives of men as it came upon them. Before they even knew it the red "ghost" had reached the middle of the parade where the commander struggled to stay seated on his panicking horse. The blur suddenly became airborne and reached its vertex in an instant.

That was the only time that they saw him. He was a very small, red haired man that wore a blue gi covered in a long over coat, which soared around him; they were covered in a thick layer of already dried blood. But those things were forgotten as the attention was fixed upon his angry pupils that glowed a deathly gold color. They were locked on to the very surprised pupil of his target. The man disappeared again after that one moment of visibility. He descended upon his objective rapidly. And then, the clashing of metal rang above the terrified soldiers.

In the middle of the countless guards of the commander, two warriors faced off fiercely, one was a tall and large man covered in beautifully made armor plated in gold. He moved with power and grace. His strikes were precise and fierce. The other warrior was a short and thin, red haired man that could barely be seen, his movements were swift and silent, His sword danced in his grasp. The two warriors seemingly weaved around each other in fierce combat as sparks flew around them. The soldiers only watched on in awe as their commander fought an assassin that equaled or even surpassed his skill, the protocol said that while a commander fights, no one is to interfere. And no one had the courage to interfere. Now the fate of the Shogunates would ride on this very important duel.

The sickening sound of flesh tearing apart suddenly eminated from the battle. The assassin was crouched in the stance after performing a Battoujutsu. The tip of his sword formed a straight line behind him with his arm and his front leg was bent so much that his knee touched his chest. The broken tip of his opponent's sword embedded itself into the ground after rotating countless times in the air and it's previous user's chest burst open while his hands reached for the sky…

* * *

The Shogunates will now fall apart, and soon, the emperor's army will move into Kyoto and destroy the remaining enemies.

Battousai stopped, no one would have noticed for he was so well hidden. He sensed a dangerous and imposing presence. He wrinkled his nose; it was Hajime Saitou, the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, they had faced off 2 times already and both duels ended in a draw. Battousai pushed his long sword out of its sheath with his thumb numbly for just about an inch and stood in the shadows motionlessly, waiting…

"So we meet again Battousai." a harsh voice shot from the shadows.

"What do you want Saitou?" Battousai asked but without emotion, but the voice was so cold it would have made one chilly on a hot summer day.

"Your death." Saitou replied firmly. "It's a shame that we of the Shinsengumi couldn't have saved our commander, but who would've thought that those guards would be so useless." The speaker's voice almost rang a frustrated tone but it was kept in check. "Now that the leader is dead, we, the wolves of Mibu will have to take control of the situation. And our first objective will be to kill off the ishin Shishi, our worst enemy." Saitou stepped out of the shadows and drew his sword with his left hand. "Prepare for your just execution Battousai." Battousai replied by coming out of the shadows also.

Saitou stood in the middle of the deserted street and carefully analyzed his opponent, and then he crouched into a battle stance.

"I will kill you tonight, and the Ishin Shi Shi will be rid of one more nuisance." Battousai's cold voice was as menacing as ever.

He crouched into his favourite Battoujutsu stance.

The two stared each other down while the night grew steadily darker and colder.

Then, in an instant, it began.

Saitou launched forward with such a speed that he disappeared for a moment only to rematerialize right in front of Battousai with the tip of his sword merely an inch away from Battousai's face. The assassin was caught off guard by the speed and had to draw his sword at that precise moment to avoid being impaled, his sword grated harshly at its sheath from the sheer speed and force of the draw while making a brilliant arc of light when it finally came out. Metal clashed upon metal. A blinding flash was seen and a clear ring was heard then the two opponents were meters apart facing away from each other. Clouds of dirt flew up from the ground as an after effect.

Battousai's neck began to bleed from a thin cutand he kneeled on the ground. The attack was deflected _just_ in time. His eyes narrowed.

They deftly turned around and assumed their attack stances once again. Saitou crouched into the same stance and the waiting game began once again.

Just then the sound of footsteps came into the night disengaging both opponents, it sounded like there were more than a few people.

"Hmm… " Saitou relaxed from his postion and sheathed his sword. Battousai took one glance behind his opponent and saw eight people dressed the same as Saitou's checkered haori and knew who they were.

"Your death is belated once again." Battousai said and quickly escaped into the shadows. He disappeared with a last sliver of silver as he sheathed his worn longsword.

Saitou took out a toothpick and began chewing on it as he looked on in the direction that his most dangerous enemy had disappeared into. Then, as the footsteps came closer, he turned and saw the other eight squad leaders of the Shinsengumi fast approaching.

"You are late." Saitou said with a grave face and tone.

* * *

Battousai was on his way back to the Ishin Shi Shi's headquarters when, suddenly, a war cry stopped him in his tracks. It sounded like a woman, but what would a girl be doing in Kyoto at a time like this? 

Battousai gave a barely audible grunt and began to run towards where he thought the sound came from. The closer he got to the source, the more he was sure that it was a woman.

A hopeless scene greeted him after he turned a corner. There was a young girl in white gi and blue hakama with a wooden sword, standing in the middle of a group of 4 men who were at least two times her size each and they had katanas. It looked hopeless for the fiery girl but there were at least a dozen men on the ground probably unconscious. The girl lounged towards one of the men without warning and caught him under the chin with the tip of her sword.

The ruffian went flying back into a wall and didn't get back up. Then, the other three all began slashing at the girl with animalistic yells, they were on all sides, and the female warrior couldn't defend herself. A slash caught her in the back and another made her right shoulder bleed, she some how managed to dodge the third one. The girl fell to the ground like a fallen angel bleeding. Dark stains began to spread on her pale white Gi.

"Stop it please!"A childish voice rang out. Battousai looked towards the sound and found a spiky haired, very badly beaten boy. The three remaining men ignored the boy and one of them picked up the now beaten girl and nudged her delicate chin with the sweaty hilt of his sword.

"You knocked out 6 of our men so now you will pay with every thing you have girl!" the other two began laughing in a sick way.

"You creep." the girl managed to croak out as if she sensed the fate that awaited her.

"You should have considered the consequences before you took us on for that little brat back there!" the man began to laugh himself. A tear rolled down the girl's smooth cheek. The men began to walk away.

Before they could even take one step, all three were dead, their headless bodies fell forward onto the ground sickeningly. The girl watched in facination. Her hair whirled around her pale face as she fell backwards onto the dirt road. Shepushed herself of the groundholding her shoulder and eyed her Savior, he gave her a side glance and was just fast enough to catch her as she fell unconscious. Her head rested on his shoulders gently.

"Thank, you."

To be continued

Author's note: Hmm, I hope you liked that revision, I just can't write any stories wholeheartedly while thinking that my first one still has many flaws (which has been said before somewhere), so I will completely revise "Dark Side" before I continue with "The Soaring Dragons" Chapter 2 revision will be coming up soon.


	3. Prisoner

Dark Side

Chapter2

Battousai kicked the side door open and strolled in carrying the girl he had saved who was snuggled in his arms, her head rested comfortably against his shoulder and her hair was everywhere. The few people that were still up in this late hour stopped and stared. It was a strange sight, seeing Battousai, their best assassin, carrying a bleeding/half dead girl and then followed by a ruffled boy behind them. The girl was badly injured and seemed to have passed out, her features though would indicate that she could be no older than 20. Even in her current state she looked cute, and maybe even beautiful with a little more maturity in her complexion. One of Battousai's co-workers decided to talk out of pure drunkeness

"Hey hey, Battousai, where did you pick up that cute chick huh? Such fresh meat, did you wear her out too much that she fainted? I'd like to know." He chuckled. But all he got in answer was a cold stare from the boy as they walked past him. "Seriously, I never thought a boy can be that scary" he said to no one in particular and walked off to rest...

Battousai was less than pleased with his work that night despite his big kill. He had never faced a situation where he would have to save someone. Although those were his original intentions.

After leaving his master he had come to know that in order to protect one must kill, and he was only an assassin, a pawn in the political schemes of politicians, what was his place, a man that had already murdered countless men in his short period in Kyoto, to save someone's life. Did he deserve such an honor?

The answer of course was No, and that was the very reason that he couldn't leave her in the rotten hands of those dirty ruffians either. So the situation that he was in was none other than frustrating. He almost sighed and continued on towards his original destination.

A man sat in his study while he read a letter. The half dark room was candlelit just like all other rooms at night, thick swabs of wax mounted at the base indicating its long hours of work. Shadows of him and the woman that played a flute danced on the floor; his face was that of concentration. Scrolls of unfinished letters and ink rested upon the desk in front of him. It would appear that he had already read the letter many times over from the way that his eyes darted from one spot to another spot. And occasionally, he would write something down. With one final sentence, his letter was finished and he folded it up and placed it into an envelope being careful to not damage the edges. Then, he took up his brush once again and wrote the name "Katsura" on the front. "Deliver this letter to Takasugi." He ordered the woman beside him as he handed it to her.

"Yes, of course, sir Katsura." She took the letter from him with both hands and hid it in the folds of her elegant Kimono. Then she gave him an alluring smile.

He smiled back not mentioning how strained it seemed to be.

A sudden knock on the door broke the soft atmosphere that had surrounded the room.

"Come in." The woman hurried to clean off his desk. And then, in walked Battousai, his best assassin who looked unharmed after his assignment. The girl he was carrying looked much differently. The man looked at Battousai questioningly.

"Katsura San." Battousai began, "I found her and the kid being offended by a group of ruffians." He said after noticing the look. An almost shameful look crossed his deadly features.

"So you saved them?" The man finished for him. A slightly amused expression crossed his chiseled features.

"Yes." Battousai answered. "She needs a room. And the boy." Katsura messaged his eyes and sighed.

"Well, we don't have any spare rooms right now so I say they'll have to sleep in yours. Unless you would like to just silence her." Katsura was amused to see some sort of emotion from his assassin. "She DID see you kill did she not?"

"Yes, she did."

"Ms. Mayete. Would you please take the girl and the boy and clean them up?" He asked politely.

"Of course Katsura san." She smiled and called in another woman who apparently also works at the inn and they both carried the girl and the now sleeping boy out of the room.

"So, how was it? Did you succeed?" Katsura went and closed the door after carefully scanning the dark hallway for any sign of a person.

"Yes, he is dead." Battousai answered.

"Good, you have done well Kenshin." Katsura for the first time in a long while felt relieved but he was nowhere near being happy. "Go to bed now and get some rest. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." Battousai stood up and bowed, then he exited through the paper doors silently.

"What are you going to do with him Katsura?"

"I don't know, Takasugi, I don't know."

Upon the arrival of Battousai to his room, he found the girl already sound asleep. The boy however was still up; he sat in a corner and watched him silently.

"What's your name?" Battousai asked as he knelt down beside the window. A light breeze blew some hair into his face but he didn't bother to brush them out of his eyes.

"Yahiko, Yahiko Myoujin Kamiya." He answered without any fear. "The son of Towa Myoujin Kamiya, a Shougitai samurai." Battousai was silent for a moment. "And hers?"

"Kaoru Kamiya, she's my sister." He answered again, fearlessly. "Who are you?"

"That's not for you to know." Battousai said and closed his eyes.

"Go to bed." He ordered and Yahiko wrinkled his nose but knew better than to argue. Before he drifted off to sleep though, Battousai walked over to the girl named Kaoru and lifted her blanket to check her wound. The girl decided that out of all the time that she could have woken up, it was then and there, and the first thing she could see through her blurry vision was a handsome man who had beautiful and seemingly soft red hair along with stunning gold eyes and a cross shaped scar. His sharp features were half lit by the moonlight that shone through the open window.

_He's beautiful_

And then she realized that he was touching her and her gi was off…

A fist was half way to Battousai's face when it was caught. Another one came flying but was dodged skillfully. Battousai squeezed her wrist hard causing her to protest painfully.

"I'm just checking your wound, stop moving." The tone at which he said those words with left no room for discussion.

Kaoru however, apparently being the stubborn girl that she is, forcefully pulled her wrist out his grasp and jumped up, then she grabbed a nearby broom and she broke the head off with her knee to get the handle that is similar to a boken. Kaorulowered herself into astance and readied herself for battle. Battousai witness the decapitation of his broom with amusement.

"Calm down, I was just treating your wounds." Kaoru was too afraid to listen so with a cry she charged at Battousai at full speed. The thrust was useless for Battousai caught the handle and pulled it forcefully from Kaoru's grasp making her trip forward. Now that she is without a weapon, Kaoru prepared a fist that was aimed at Battousai's face but her brother stopped her.

"Kaoru, stop it!" She turned around abruptly and saw her kid brother climbing out of his futon. "Can't a growing boy get some decent sleep around here!"

"Yahiko, you're all right, what happened?" She ran to him and saw some bandages wrapped around his forehead and all the things that happened before she fainted came rushing back to her. "Oh." She managed to mutter before she eyed Battousai strangely.

"Go to sleep." Battousai said calmly and threw the broom handle aside. The girl seemed to be Okay

"Where are we?" Kaoru asked eyeing her new surroundings cautiously.

"That's not important, go to sleep."

"I don't know where I am and you expect a girl to sleep with a total stranger in the room?"

"You are at the ishin shi shi's inn, and I will not do anything bad to you so go to sleep."

"The ishin shi shi's inn? I can't stay here! Yahiko, let's go!" She began to pull a very bothered Yahiko out of bed when the stranger cut her off.

"You can't." Battousai was getting more annoyed by the second.

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Me and Yahiko are leaving!"

"You heard me. You are not allowed to leave."

"So me and Yahiko are prisoners here?"

"Yes."

Something in Kaoru brain clicked.

_Red hair, cross shaped scar, gold eyes, could the rumours be true? _

"You, you are…" Her face suddenly paled considerably.

Battousai only gave her a spine-chilling glare.

"Hitokiri Battousai."

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Notes: AHA! I was actually pretty pleased with how this chapter turned out. Of course, my neighbor gave me some pointers. But hope you enjoyed the second revision!


	4. Acqaintance

Dark Side

Chapter 3

Declaimer: RK does not belong to me...

Author's Note: The cross-shaped scar is nothing but an indication of Battousai's coolness; a not-so-surprising explanation will come later in the story.

_Quick music at the beginning and light hearted after the morning I guess. (Dame) gee choosing music for the chapters was harder than I thought. _

Kaoru couldn't believe her ears; she was in the same room as the ruthless manslayer that is feared by so many men. Her senses told her to get the heck out of the proximity pronto. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her boken lying on the ground. She waited for a moment and then made a swift grab for it, she wrapped her shaking hands around the welcomed feel of the smooth and polished wood of her boken and leaped between Battousai and Yahiko in a protective gesture.

"Let us go!" sheshouted furiously, summoning as much courage as she could muster. "If you don't, I'll have to resort to violent ways!" Battousai's never wavering death glare took on an amused shade.

"I can't let you go and I won't let you go," was the firm and commanding reply, " and you must be stupid to think of fighting me with a toy such as the one you are holding in your hand." Battousai turned and made to leave the room, the feeling of sleep was long gone.

Kaoru had never felt so powerless and angry at the same time. She could just keep her cool for one more question.

"Why did you bring us here in the first place?" She questioned as Battousai moved to slide open the door. He turned around.

"I have no idea." Was his reply as Kaoru's emotional dam finally burst, first he kidnaps her, and then he wouldn't tell her why? She lunged at him with her boken raised over her head.

She cut down making a perfect arc that would have likely split the receiver's skull if Battousai hadn't disappeared at the last moment making Kaoru strike thin air and stumble forward from the force.

Before she even knew it, Battousai was behind her, standing silently, waiting. It took her a second to figure out that he was behind her. She whipped her sword around in a horizontal swing that flew towards his midsection. But her attacks were useless; Battousai grabbed her wrist with crushing force that made her drop her sword in front of her painfully. He bent her wrist downwards rendering her whole arm useless.

"Let me go!" Kaoru cried, she couldn't move without causing excruciating pain to shoot through her whole body. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and she narrowed her eyes. "Ow."

"I will apply more force if you don't be quiet."

"Battousai!" She yelled just for the sake of defying him, that was not a good choice.

His sword was drawn and put to Kaoru's throat in an instant; that made her heart stop for a second, the chilling sensation of the sharp edge of theweapon dug into her throat and threatened to penetrate the delicate skin with any more force. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. A lone tear escaped her eyes. She groaned helplessly.

The wounds or exhaustion finally began to take its toll on her and she fainted and fell to the ground. Battousai withdrew and sheathed his sword, then picked up her limp form and placed her on a spare futon. He walked out without another word. Yahiko waited until he shook off the coldness that had gripped him and crawled over to Kaoru, he coverred her with a blanket and began a restless sleep.

Battousai silently walked to the bathhouse. The hotel was quiet and all the candles were now put out. Almost everyone was asleep. Kenshin is usually the latest of the Ishin shishi to go to sleep because of his working schedules. When he got back. The two siblings were already fast asleep. He took a spot beside the windowsill and drifted into a slumber full of blood.

* * *

When the morning light shone through the open window Kaoru woke up. As she cleared her head and fuzzy vision, all the memories of last night came rushing back to her like a curse, she groaned. For a moment, she wondered why life had to be so cruel to her; she looked around and could find no trace of Battousai. She went over to Yahiko and shook him harshly until he woke up. 

"Hey, hey! What do you want ugly!" Were his first words, Kaoru scowled at that.

"Yahiko, what happened?" Her voice was calm now, unlike last night.

"You blacked out and he left, that's all I can remember. Now go away and let me sleep!" He tried to pull his cover over him but failed as Kaoru grabbed her boken and bid Yahiko to do the same after throwing his covers aside.

"We have get out of here now," she stated much to the dismay of Yahiko, he groaned and slowly sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes.

"Hurry up Yahiko!" She commanded annoyed. Just then, the doors slid open and in walked Battousai. He eyed Kaoru and Yahiko. Heranger came back just as Battousai.

"Breakfast is ready in the kitchen if you want some." He stated before Kaoru interrupted him.

"We're going now Yahiko!" Kaoru decided to ignore him.

"I thought I told you that you cannot leave." Battousai murmured, grabbing Kaoru's wrist. Yahiko walked out without his weapon..

"I'll go have some breakfast Kaoru, coming?" Yahiko asked on his way out.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru felt betrayed.

"Look, we would be only committing suicide if we fight him." Kaoru found some sense in Yahiko's words as he left leaving her and Battousai to resume the staring contest. Kaoru lost. Tears began to sting at her eyes but she refused to let any fall. Battousai let go of her hand and stood over her form silently.

"How long do you intend to keep us here?" Kaoru asked avoiding his calculating eyes.

"For as long as it is needed." Battousai replied emotionlessly. "If you want to starve yourself, go ahead, as long as you stay here, you can do whatever you want."

"What's your name?" The question jumped out of her lips before she could catch them.

"Kenshin Himura." Kaoru dropped her boken, and walked out the room towards the kitchen. Kenshin followed behind her.

As she entered, she spotted a large table with 20-30 men sitting around it. The smell of liquor plagued the so-called kitchen. She spotted Yahiko sitting in a corner by himself. Kaoru walked over and sat by him.

"Kaoru, I hate this place." Yahiko whispered to his sister listlessly.

"Me too Yahiko, but don't worry. We'll get through this somehow. And when it's all over, we can go back to our home in Edo." Yahiko's face lit up with that only to darken again as a black shadow loomed over them both. Kaoru looked up to see a drunken man staring at her in a sick way that made her skin crawl. She wrinkled her nose and fear suddenly gripped her. She looked around and could only see similar men such as the one in front of her right now. She wasn't going to get any help that was for sure.

"Hey, girl, how 'bout we have a drink together eh?" He barely managed to mutter a drunken question, Kaoru's brows knitted together as the smell of sake tried to choke her to death.

"I, I'd rather not."

"What j'ya say? No one says no to me!" He reached over his hairy arm towards Kaoru, "come on ya little whore, come with me." He suddenly stoppedwhen someone murmured a command behind him.

"Leave her." The drunkard looked over his shoulders towards Battousai. In his drunken state, he didn't remember the power of Battousai. The man turned around and stared down his nose at the man that commanded him.

"What did ya say ya little..." The man was knocked unconscious with a mark under his chin before anyone in the room could make out what had happened. The room suddenly became very cold for Kaoru as everyone quieted and looked as Battousai sat by her, signaling a threat to anyone who dared to touch Kaoru. The rest of the day didn't go any better.

* * *

That night, Kaoru woke up from a nightmare; She was covered in cold sweat. She looked around and saw Yahiko sound asleep under his cover. Battousai was sitting on the windowsill. 

The window was open, a cold breeze blew in from outside, it was autumn after all. Battousai shivered, Kaoru noticed that and felt the need to comfort him even though he was her enemy. She took her own blanket and walked over to the red haired assassin. Kaoru was just about to put it over Battousai when he tensed and suddenly woke up.

Glowing amber eyes stared at her in the surrounding darkness and the next thing she knew, Battousai, his blade shone in the moonlight as he drew it, was pushing her back, and then it was against her throat. Everything blurred as Kaoru felt death come for her.

To be continued.

Author's note: How was it?

You like? You like!


	5. Battousai vs the Okashira

Dark Side Chapter 4

Declaimers: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.

_Listen to some romance music from here to the middle of the chapter where it gets violent. Trust me, listening to music is the secret key to unlocking hidden emotions!_

Battousai stood silently in the middle of a battlefield, dark clouds loomed overhead, and bodies of mutilated men lay all around him. He was soaked in blood: his face, his hair, his gi and his pants were all covered in the red stain. He felt as if he was going to drown in the humid air that blew around him. Then, without warning, the warm, suffocating liquid began to rise. He was trapped, there was nowhere to run, just never ending red everywhere he looked. The blood was up to his neck now, and he began to struggle and tipped his face upwards to try to prevent the blood from entering his mouth, but it was no use, he was going to die.

Suddenly, Battousai felt a cold breeze, it was heaven, and the tiny draft seemed to revive him. It pulled him out of his slumber.

Battousai woke up.

His golden eyes glowed in the darkness and they snapped towards the person that stood over him, trying to suffocate him.

_An enemy._ Battousai thought as he instinctively grabbed his sword handle and dragged the blade out of its sheath and leaped off the windowsill with unmatched swiftness. _I'll push him back and cut his throat, His surprise will be his bain._ He thought as he pushed the intruder back and both of them became airborne, the sword was at her throat in a heartbeat. Her?

Time slowed

"Kenshin." he heard his prey whisper as her hair flew around her face in single, unorganized strands. That sound, so familiar, who was it?

Reality came rushing back to Battousai, as his sword was about to pierce Kaoru's throat. Kenshin's pupils focused on his captive's face. It was Kaoru, he remembered, Kaoru.

_Don't kill her._

He saw the hope leave her eyes and cursed. In the last possible moment, he wrapped his pushing hand around the attacking blade and pulled it back towards himself.

Time seemed to regain its normal pace as gravity began to pull the two back to Earth, Battousai did a log roll in mid fall and twisted around and under his almost-victim and they both landed heavily on the ground with a loud _thud_.

Battousai felt wetness on his cheeks and brushed a finger over it to discover that it was blood, fresh and warm blood.

Blood…

Could she? Could she be… dead? Could a person that had been so alive be dead?

His question was answered as she squirmed on top of him and groaned in discomfort. She pushed herself off the ground and noticed that Battousai was under her. They stared at each other for a moment and Kaoru began to blush, although no one would have noticed in the dark.

"He, hey," she managed to whimper. She scrambled to try to get off of him but her hand slipped and she fell down, now their faces were centimeters apart. Kenshin could practically feel the blush radiating from her pretty face. The corner of his lip twitched ever so slightly. Her raven hair cascaded around them in a big, black, silken mass.

Yahiko groaned and decided to wake up just then.

"Hey! What's all the racket abou..." he was cut off as the scene greeted him. "Oh." He managed to whisper before he ducked under his covers from embarrassment, he tried his best to not hurl into his futon. But that was unnoticed by neither Kenshin nor Kaoru, as they lay there motionless, staring into each other's eyes.

Finally, Kaoru realized the nothing less than SCANDALOUS position that they were in and quickly rolled off of him, life was laughing at her and she knew it.

"Are you two quiet done yet?" Yahiko's muffled voice came from under his futon. Being the kid that he was, he simply couldn't stand this.

"Yahiko, get out from under there!" Kaoru ordered, regaining some of her usual attitude. "You are being immature AGAIN."

"Are you crazy? I think I'm gonna be sick!" His voice sounded desperate.

Kaoru blushed even more if possible.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, pushing himself off the ground on one elbow.

"Huh?" Kaoru was taken aback and look back at him questioningly. "Um, yeah." she answered. _Did he just ask me if I was okay? _She gasped upon seeing his hand split open at the palm and blood dripping from the cut.

"Oh, your hand is injured!" She somehow knew that he cut his hand while trying to save her, a smile played across her lips

"It's nothing." Battousai replied. "Go back to sleep." And he turned away, half hoping that she would just shut up and go to bed like a good girl.

"But, I must treat your wound." Kaoru insisted, starting to look for some bandage. "Where do you keep the bandage around here?" She sighed in frustration as she could find no more than piles of book on the ground.

"I can treat my own wounds." Kenshin said forcefully.

"You're welcome." She whispered as she got back into bed. "Remind me to not ever offer any of my good nature to YOU EVER AGAIN." First she almost gets killed for trying to make him warm, and then she gets scolded for wanting to treat his wound that was a result of HIS fault. Sheesh…

* * *

The sound of smashing plates woke the occupants of Battousai's room the next morning; Kaoru sat up drowsily and rubbed her eyes wondering what was happening.

Battousai's sharp senses picked up sounds of screaming down in the kitchen immediately jumped down to the ground and raced out of the room.

"Get dressed and be ready to protect yourself." He yelled before he disappeared around the shoji doors.

More shouts and screams flowed in through the now open sliding door; it was obvious that the Inn was being attacked!

Kaoru and Yahiko got dressed swiftly just like in their training sessions and grabbed their weapons quickly and rushed outside the way that Battousai had went. There they saw what was going on, men dressed in black, in other words, ninjas, were every where. They were literally bouncing off the walls killing off the drowsy Ishin shi shi who emerged from their rooms in their nightclothes trying to see what was going on. One made for Kaoru and Yahiko.

Kaoru was prepared, she jumped up as the ninja attacked, and slashed the ninja over the shoulder as she came down, leaning all of her weight into the blow. He was knocked out and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap. Yahiko was fighting off another ninja. He was very strong for a child; he did a false swipe, which distracted the attacker's attention. Then as the attacker's weight was shifted to the left Yahiko did a 360-degree spin around him. He planted one foot firmly into the ground like an axle and carried the power of the spin into his slash as it connected with the back of the ninja's neck, knocking him face forward into the floor.

The hall was cleared, the siblings rushed towards the main foyer, carefully sidestepping dead bodies of some surprised patriots.

There they witnessed Battousai's true power. They looked on on the second floor as he and several other Patriots fought off the intruders. His movement was fluid and quick, he weaved around attacks and made effortless swings. He was disposing of the intruders one by one. Battousai pushed the ninjas back toward the entrance when he leaped back.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, DO RYU SAN!" He shouted. He swept his sword barely above the ground and wood and flooring was brought up and rushed towards the attackers, their formation was broken, as most of them were knocked unconscious by the surprise attack. Battousai took a new stance and waited for the next wave of attack.

Suddenly, they all stopped, as if commanded by an unknown leader, and slowly backed away, out of the hotel and made a wall form around the entrance.

"Is it just me or are those logs on the floor?" Yahiko asked. Finally having enough time to look around. Little logs wrapped in black cloth covered the battleground.

"It is a common strategy used by ninjas." Kaoru answered. " They don't really engage in battles, they just pretend to be struck down while putting down a log every time, that way, there will seem to be more of them on the battle field. And that will wear out their enemy mentally." Kaoru continued, "the key is to attack efficiently so their opponent can't see the logs on the ground." _But they must be stupid to use a simple trick like that against Battousai, they would only be wasting their energy by trying futily to fool Battousai._ She thought gaining an intense look in her eyes.

Kaoru was cut short as a tall warrior with ice blue eyes and a high ponytail emerged from the ranks of the ninjas. He was instantly distinguishable from the rest. He didn't wear the body suit like costume that the ninjas employed, but a long, black trench coat with big collars. He stood tall and menacing with his piercing ice blue eyes threatening to freeze anyone that dares to stare into them. There almost seemed to be a cold barrier around him. And though his trench coat flowed like silk, his body was tense as a tightly coiled spring; the slightest movement will trigger its devastating power.

The room suddenly became very quiet as Battousai and this new intruder carefully measured their opponent.

"I am Aoshi Shinomori, the leader of the Oniwaban group." He finally began to speak after a long pause. Kaoru even flinched. "I am here to challenge you, Battousai. Prepare your self for battle!" he said as he reached into the sides of his trench coat and unsheathed two Kodachis hidden by it around his hips.

"Prepare to battle against the power of the Oniwaban!"

To Be Continued.

Author's Notes: well what did you think? Will Aoshi fight to the death? Read to find out. Since Kenshin already fought against Saitou once, I decided to go with Aoshi. Thanks for reading and I got that ninja strategy thing from yume kazerei's fic in the shadow of darkness, it's in my favourite stories list. And remember to leave a review! Click that button!


	6. the starting of a flame

Dark Side

Chapter 5

Author's Notes:

Urgent music.

"So you are the leader of the Oniwaban group, Aoshi Shinomori, who became the Okashira at the age of 15." Battousai stated, measuring his opponents carefully, not letting one detail escape.

"You are well informed." Aoshi said coldly, his unwavering ice blue gaze focused on Battousai as he began to walk forward. "It will be an honor to defeat you and claim the title of being the strongest for myself." Aoshi said monotonously and got ready for battle. Battousai prepared his sword deftly.

"Talk after you have drawn blood."

With a barely audible grunt, Aoshi sprinted forward.

Battousai effortlessly raised his sword overhead and blocked his enemy's first attack. He was just fast enough to jump out of the way of the second swipe that whizzed by his face. He landed a few feet from his attacker.

"Two Kodachis." Battousai murmured as a small cut opened on his cheek and began to bleed, eyes never leaving his opponent.

"I hope you have realized that there is no way you can win." Aoshi said as he raised his Kodachis and prepared for a second attack. "With two Kodachis, not only will my defense be perfect, but due to the weight and size of my weapons, your sword won't be able to match their speed." And then he sped towards Battousai once again.

Battousai launched to the left, trying to circle behind Aoshi using his superior speed. The Ninja Okashira heard the rustle of clothes to his right and instantly blurred as he sped in the opposite direction, Battousai's slash barely missed his shoulder.

The assassin stopped and sheathed his sword. He got into a Battoujutsu stance and aimed his draw at the ground. He unsheathed his sword towards the ground and rocks were swept up and flew towards Aoshi.

"I have already seen your attack Battousai, it will not work!" The debris was upon Aoshi when suddenly, his image separated into several of him. Battousai's eyes took on an angry hue. The projectiles seemingly flew right through him and crashed into the wall.

Then, Aoshi's several images merged back into one.

He crossed his two Kodachis over his chest and rushed at Battousai, who retreated backwards, but Aoshi pursued, he executed multiple slashes with deadly precision that only missed by a hairbreadth even with Battousai's divine speed. All Battousai could do was back away.

Then, after another one of Aoshi's slashes struck thin air, Battousai twisted in the air, the butt of his sword whipped out of the spin and connected with the blade of one of Aoshi's Kodachis. Battousai ducked to avoid the other attack, and then he pushed his opponent back.

Aoshi took a few steps backwards to regain his balance. And that was all Battousai needed, he pulled back his sword and stabbed towards Aoshi's chest. The ninja flipped out of the way just in time. His out fit opened from a thin line and blood seeped out of it.

"You are good," Aoshi admitted as he got back up into a standing position, "but I will kill you now." He said as his image suddenly blurred into 30 of him and circled around Battousai.

"A Kenbu (sword dance)." Battousai said as 30 of his opponent circled around him. They all looked the same, there was no telling which one was solid and which one was just thin air.

"This is the water flow movement, nothing solid can touch me." A voice echoed from the images.

"Now, my ultimate technique," There was a pause as the images blurred even more "Kaiten Kenbu!" Aoshi was suddenly behind Battousai, who spun around in an instant only to see the cold blades of Aoshi's Kodachis slashing into his chest.

No spectator could catch what happened next but a second later, Battousai flew through the air and landed on the ground. 6 red lines appeared on his exposed chest and burst with blood.

Then, all was silent.

Kaoru looked on in horror and felt tears escape her glassy eyes, she didn't know why, but at that moment she ran to Kenshin as if her life depended on it, her high ponytail swished behind her, she stopped and looked down on the body of Battousai. A shaking hand reaching towards his limp body and she fell to her knees.

Aoshi suddenly stood over them both.

"Now that Battousai is dead, I am the strongest there is." Aoshi said as he turned away. "We will retreat," and the ninjas began to disappear one by one. There was another moment of silence and was broken.

"You haven't won yet." Aoshi turned around, eyes widening in the process when he saw the Battousai, someone who is supposed to be dead, standing up again.

How could it be? Is the Battousai immortal?

"What? I was sure I had killed you." Aoshi said incredulously, shades of emotion filtering through his cold eyes.

Battousai struck his sword into the ground and slowly got up, everyone watched with baited breath as he pointed his sword towards Aoshi. Then, his sheath burst into debris.

"So, you used your sheath to lessen the force of my attack," Aoshi said, "but now," he suddenly blurred again, "how will you escape death a second time Battousai?"

Kaoru gasped, _he, he is going to use that attack again! _

"Get out of the way," Battousai murmured behind her and pushed her out of the circle in which he was trapped. Kaoru landed on her back not so gently and watched in horror.

"NO!"

"And now, you DIE!" Came Aoshi's voice as his images blurred again, Battousai, swift as the wind, spun. Just like before, no one could see the actual happening but in a moment, it was all over.

This time, Aoshi was the one who flew through the air as Battousai landed on the ground. Aoshi's Kodachis, embedded themselves into the wall of the hotel without anyone noticing. He landed and did not get back up. Just then, Battousai's sword cracked, long, lines spread through its previously perfect surface.

"Ho, how?" The defeated Ninja choked out and pushed himself off the ground and stood up, his back bending from the effort. "How did you counter my ultimate attack, the Kaiten Kenbu?" His voice broke from the effort and he fell to one knee.

"Leave now, and take your ninjas away with you." Battousai said and let his sword hang at his side.

"Why don't you kill me." Blood trickled down Aoshi's mouth. "I know of your existence and where you reside."

"Would you rather die?" Battousai was in front of Aoshi in an instant and the tip of his sword dug into his chin.

"I will challenge you again when I am ready, and I will be the strongest." Aoshi said and backed away, "you WILL die by my sword Battousai." He turned around and disappeared, the dark-clad ninjas followed their leader one by one.

Kaoru rushed to Battousai.

"Oh my god, are you okay!" Kenshin eyed her suspiciously._ 'Why's she being so worried?'_

"What do you want?"

Kaoru looked a bit annoyed. "Well, you are injured." Her eyes trailed to his chest where it was covered with blood, "and I thought I would…. Treat it for you."

"I don't need you to take care of me." Kenshin sheathed his sword with a pointed click. "Get out of my sight."

"Fine!" Kaoru stomped off. "Die if you will!" She thought of punching him but knew that that would never connect, she was really mad. "I was just worried." She picked up a piece of wood from the ground and threw it at the Battousai's head, who easily sidestepped out of the way.

"Kenshin." Battousai turned around to face his boss, Katsura. "Why didn't you kill him?"

"I wasn't ordered to." Was the reply.

"You know that no one outside of the Ishin shi shi should know of your existence." He said seriously.

"The ninjas would've attacked if I killed him."

"There is something more that kept you from delivering the finishing blow." Katsura observed. "What is it?"

Battousai was silent.

To Be Continued


	7. Battousai vs Aoshi

Dark Side  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Author's Notes: sorry for the cliff hanger yesterday, I had to collect my thoughts for the big fight. So on with the chapter.  
  
Urgent music.  
  
"so you are the leader of the Oniwaban group. Aoshi Shinomori who became the leader of the most powerful ninja clan at the age of 15." Battousai stated.  
  
"you are well informed." Aoshi said coldly. "it will be an honor to defeat you and claim the title of being the strongest for myself." Aoshi said monotonously as he got ready for battle. Battousai drew his sword deftly. He eyed his opponent with calculation amber eyes.  
  
"here I come!" Aoshi shouted and charged.  
  
'he's fast!' battousai thought as Aoshi blurred, he raised his sword to block Aoshi's overhead slash. He was just fast enough to dodge aoshi's other kodachi. Battousai leaped away.  
  
'two kodachis, not only does it defend well, it also attacks well due to its weight.' Battousai pondered as his cheek began to bleed from where Aoshi's second kodachi nicked him. Eyes never leaving his opponent.  
  
"I hope you have realized by now that there is no way you can win." Aoshi said as he raised his Kodachi and sped towards Battousai once again.  
  
Battousai's image blurred and disappeared as he sped up. Aoshi stopped and blurred, Battousai's attacks weren't able to hit him.  
  
Seeing that his plan wasn't working, Battousai stopped.  
  
"DO RYU SAN!!" He shouted as rocks were swept up by his attack and flew towards Aoshi.  
  
"I have already seen your attack Battousai, it will not work!" Aoshi said as he slashed through all the projectiles.  
  
"oniwaban style, double kodachi!" Aoshi formed a x shape with his Kodachis and rushed out of the debris and forced Battousai back when he blocked. Aoshi pursued, he did multiple slashes with his two Kodachis. All Battousai could do was back away.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, RYU KAN SAN!" Battousai spun 360 degrees, the butt of his sword stopped one of Aoshi's Kodachis, Battousai ducked to avoid the other Kodachi, then he forced his opponent back. Aoshi was knocked off balance for a second. And that was all Battousai needed. he sheathed his sword and in the blind of an eye, drew it out with god like speed. Aoshi backed away but was still cut.  
  
His ninja out fit opened from a thin line.  
  
"hm, you are truly powerful." Aoshi admitted, "but I shall kill you now." He said as his image blurred into 30 Aoshis.  
  
"a kenbu (sword dance)." Battousai said as 30 Aoshis circled around him. They all looked the same, he couldn't tell which one was the real Aoshi.  
  
"this is the water flow movement, nothing solid can touch me."  
  
"now, my ultimate technique, Kaiten Kenbu!" Aoshi's images disappeared, he was behind Battousai.  
  
No spectator could catch what happened next but a second later, Battousai was on the ground. 3 red lines appeared on his exposed chest.  
  
Kaoru felt tears escape her glassy eyes, she didn't know why, but at that moment she ran to Kenshin with all the speed she could muster, her high pony tail swished behind her. but she stopped.  
  
Aoshi looked down with those ice cold blue eyes.  
  
"Now that Battousai is dead, I am the strongest there is." Aoshi said as he turned away. His eyes widened as he heard Battousai's cold voice.  
  
"you haven't won yet." Aoshi turned around, how could it be, is the Battousai immortal?  
  
"what? I was sure I had killed you." Aoshi asked incredulously.  
  
"what you killed is." Battousai held up his sheath, three pieces popped off. He sheathed his sword. "Now our true battle begins."  
  
Battousai rushed towards Aoshi with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Aoshi held up his Kodachi to block the Batoujutsu.  
  
"it is useless Battousa..." Aoshi's side was hit hard with Battousai's sheath. He flew into a nearby wall.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Battoujutsu, sou ryu san. The sheath follows the blade in a two stroke battoujutsu attack." Battousai explained.  
  
His opponent appeared on top of the rubble then. There were thirty Aoshis again. In a moment, they would face off.  
  
"Kaiten Kenbu!" "Battoujutsu!"  
  
Two supersonic attacks faced off. Battousai didn't draw his sword, instead, he blocked Aoshi's first stroke with his sheath, the leader's eyes widened. 'no'.  
  
then, before his opponent could react, Battousai drew his sword, the butt of the katana first. Battousai delivered a devastation blow to Aoshi's air passage.  
  
"gah!" Aoshi flew back. He landed hard.  
  
"Aoshi, you are defeated, go now." Battousai stood over him victorious.  
  
"why don't you kill me." Blood trickled down Aoshi's mouth. "I know of your existence and where you reside."  
  
"that's true, but you are a ninja clan. You don't work with anybody, so information about me won't get to the Shognates." Battousai explained.  
  
"I will challenge you again when I am ready, and I will be the strongest." Aoshi stated before he and his ninjas walked off.  
  
After the ninjas left, Kaoru rushed to Battousai.  
  
"oh my god are you okay?!" Kenshin eyed her suspiciously. 'why's she being so worried.' He voiced his thoughts.  
  
Kaoru looked a bit annoyed. "well, you are injured."  
  
"I don't need you to take care of me." Kenshin sheathed his sword with a pointed click.  
  
"fine!" kaoru stomped off. "die if you will!" she was really mad. "I was just worried." Kenshin smiled after her, the first genuine smile he was able to deliver after he left his master.  
  
"kenshin." Battousai turned around to face his boss, Katsura. "why didn't you kill him?"  
  
"I wasn't ordered to." Was the reply.  
  
"you know that no one outside of the ishin shi shi should know of your existence." He said seriously.  
  
"the ninjas would've attacked if I killed him."  
  
"there is something more that kept you from delivering the finishing blow." Katsura observed.  
  
"I want to fight him again." Battousai whispered with flames of battle in his eyes.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Author's Note: hn, I hope you guys liked the Kenshin vs. Aoshi chapter. I'm thinking to update slower so that my chapters would be longer and more detailed, I'll update once every week I guess. What do you guys think, leave me a review. I always love those. 


	8. Flames of Passion

Dark Side  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: **Kat drama asked me why Kenshin and Kaoru fell, well when Kenshin leaped off of his window sill, he brought Kaoru up with him, so the whole incident happened in midair in a time span of about a second. I hope that cleared things up. (and read the Author's Note at the end, it contains some very very very inmportant information!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Now on with the story.  
  
Kaoru practiced vigilantly; swing down gracefully yet powerfully every time. Yahiko did the same. Just because they were captives of the Battousai doesn't mean they have to stop their daily ritual.  
  
At the thought of Battousai, Kaoru wrinkled her nose in annoyance. 'Who does he think he is anyways, I'll definitely teach him a lesson one day that he won't forget.' Kaoru thought as her concentration faltered and her swing became a crooked one.  
  
"Oy, Kaoru, what's the matter?" Yahiko looked at his sister. "You have done that twice already, what's wrong with you today?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." She answered quickly.  
  
"Oh, I get it, it must be you and Battousai." Yahiko teased. "After all, you guys were all over each other last night."  
  
Kaoru blushed so hard that she thought she looked like a tomato. "Just be quiet Yahiko." Kaoru snapped. "And for your information, his name is not Battousai, it's Kenshin."  
  
"Oh, you guys must be pretty close if he told you his real name." Yahiko, not getting the hint, continued to tease before he was left behind knocked out swirly eyed.  
  
"Kids." Kaoru said when she bumped into Battousai. He eyed her coldly. A chilling aura radiated from him.  
  
Kaoru put her hands over her mouth as she saw blood all over him and the metallic smell tried to suffocate her. Her eyes widened. "How, how could you..." "Do this?"  
  
"That is none of your business." Battousai brushed past her and strode purposefully towards the bathhouse.  
  
Kaoru swung around and stared at Battousai's back when she yelled, "you are nothing but a murderer, you don't deserve to be called legendary at all." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she thought about the lives that he took. "Your skills might be legendary but your heart is rotten!" Battousai stopped. He slowly turned around to glare at Kaoru with those amber eyes. Her blood froze. He walked slowly and menacingly towards her, she fell to the ground for her legs would not support her under the penetrating glare. In a moment, Battousai stood over her, he reached out an arm and hauled Kaoru up by the front of her shirt.  
  
He drew his sword and put it to her throat. "How dare you." He whispered eyes never leaving her. Kaoru whimpered, but she wouldn't bend to his threat.  
  
"That's right, your heart is rotten." Battousai wanted nothing more than to kill her but something held him back.  
  
He threw her on the ground. She was certainly courageous, but doesn't know when to quit. Those where his thoughts as he left her on the ground to recollect herself.  
  
Kaoru ate dinner by herself that night; Yahiko had gone to bed early, saying he needed some rest. Battousai was not seen after their little incident. She sighed, How could such a good-looking guy be so ruthless? She flinched, 'good looking? Him, ha, you've gotta be kidding me.' But deep down, she knew he was.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short when someone loomed over her. She looked up defiantly, thinking that it was Battousai. But it wasn't. It was the same guy she met on the first day, the man with the hairy arms and fowl smell of liquor.  
  
"Hey, girl, I don't see your precious Battousai with you today. That means I can pay you back for what he's done to me the other day." He dragged her along out of the hotel and into a back street that was dirty and dark. Kaoru shrieked when she saw a rat run by.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Kaoru asked as fear began to grow.  
  
"I'm just going to have some fun." The man said.  
  
Kaoru tried to get free of his grasp but he was too strong.  
  
"Let me go!" Kaoru yelled.  
  
"Too late to say that now." The man said in his disgusting drunken and indecent voice.  
  
He pushed her against a wall and began to open her shirt. Kaoru screamed.  
  
The blood-curdling scream echoed.  
  
Battousai was sure he knew whom it belonged to. A growing pit of dread began to form in his stomach as he rushed to where he thought the sound was. He turned one last corner and saw something that made him burn with rage.  
  
The man from the first day had Kaoru pushed up against a wall. He was beginning to open her shirt while she struggled like anything. Battousai felt his anger grow. The man was touching his Kaoru; the man was touching his woman! Battousai didn't know why he referred to kaoru as his woman but without wasting a second, he ran towards the man. His eyes were of a golden color. For the first time in his life, he wanted to kill someone.  
  
He drew his sword from its sheath. No one could have seen how he followed through with the attack for he was so fast.  
  
The drunken man's head flew off of his shoulders before he could do any damage. Kaoru screamed even louder if possible although she was relieved. This is the first time that she has seen anyone die. And it happened right in front of her. Blood began to fountain out of the man's neck.  
  
She dropped to the ground in a messy heap. Kaoru thought she was going to be sick. Then she looked up to witness the most horrifying person she will ever see.  
  
Battousai stood before her, his sword stained red, blood dripped from his bangs. His eyes were that of a demon's. They were a golden color that practically spelled death. Kaoru couldn't help but shiver. She had never felt so powerless.  
  
Battousai didn't know why he was so mad. After all, she was his captive. he shouldn't care about her. But that anger he felt when he thought she was being stained. It consumed him. He decided to ignore it.  
  
Kenshin slowly bent down to pick her up seeing that she wouldn't be able to walk after such a thing. Kaoru shivered, she put her arms around his neck to prevent from falling.  
  
For a moment, all they could see and feel was each other; they held each other's gaze for a second before looking away. Kaoru blushed. Battousai's anger began to disappear when he stared into those deep pools of sapphire as if it cleansed his soul, Kenshin noticed that she was blushing and his lips curved up into a gentle smile that went unnoticed by Kaoru. Who felt that every thing is okay now that she is with him.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what emotion he felt just then but decided to take her back to her room.  
  
When they arrived, Yahiko wasn't there. He must be practicing again. Kenshin put Kaoru down gently on her futon.  
  
"Get some rest now." He said.  
  
Kaoru was about to lie down when she noticed the wound on his chest with Aoshi. She fingered it gently. That sent a shock through them both, Kaoru quickly pulled away. Looking shocked.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, Kenshin bent down and kissed Kaoru. It was a light yet passionate kiss. Her eyes widened with surprise. As fast as it had begun, Battousai pulled away. He looked down at Kaoru's surprised face; he didn't know what came over him.  
  
Without a word, he walked out. Leaving Kaoru to recollect herself from shock.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
**Okay, I'll update when I reach 27 reviews. (Learned that from Dove Of Night. She got over 1000 reviews like that!!!!) Well, I hope you guys liked that, remember, the Author's Notes are very important. A lot of information is in there. If you guys read the A/N please leave me the word Barrie in your review, thank you.**


	9. rescue

Dark Side  
  
Declaimer: RK does not belong to me.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Icouldn't log on to my account for a awhile today. can anybody tell me what a browser cookie is?

Author's Notes: well, I'm sorry for making you guys write me reviews, I just love them so much. I guess I got carried away, but a complimentary review gives a newbie like me the time of a day. There was this friend that I called yesterday, I asked him to read my story. And he left me 7 reviews full of bull, I was so pissed I got writers' block. He doesn't know the first thing about fan fiction, but don't criticize him, he's only 13, still a child and THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS SURPASSED MY RANSOM BY 13. I got a thrashing from female hitokiri Battousai concerning my little scheme. Hehe, oh Jineh is still alive, chapter three is kind of like a one shot, again, it has nothing to do with the story.  
  
Kaoru was beginning to get worried; 'why hasn't Yahiko returned yet?' It's been awhile since she last saw him. Kaoru went out to find him. He wasn't in the kitchen or their practice grounds. She began to get a bad feeling, that's where he would usually be, where could he have gone to?  
  
That is when she noticed his wooden sword on the ground. Her eyes widened. She ran over, there were the small footsteps of Yahiko on the dirt, she looked a bit closer, and there were also the larger footsteps of a man. Kaoru's hand was over her mouth, he, he's been kidnapped.  
  
Battousai pondered upon the events of the day while he did his laundry. It certainly was a strange day. The smell of blood has been getting stronger in everything he drinks or eats.  
  
His thoughts were abruptly cut off when Kaoru stormed into the laundry room. He eyed her suspiciously. 'What would she want?'  
  
"Kenshin! I, I think Yahiko has been kidnapped!" She panted.  
  
"What?!" Kenshin whispered menacingly.  
  
Kaoru ignored his tone of voice, "I found two pairs foot prints at where we usually practice, one belongs to Yahiko, I think the other belongs to a man." Her tears were flowing freely down her cheeks now. Battousai's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'll go talk to Katsura." Kenshin informed her as he rushed out the door. He was pissed; it could have only been one man...  
  
"This is bad." Katsura stated upon hearing the news. "Kenshin, you must find the boy and bring him back as soon as possible. We can't afford any information leaks at this late stage in the revolution."  
  
"I'm going too!" Kaoru burst in through the door. Bo ken in hand. Ready for battle.  
  
Katsura looked up, surprised, "I'm sorry but you can't." Katsura said to her.  
  
"But, he's my brother!" Kaoru cried.  
  
"I know, but if you go, then there is always the chance that you might be killed."  
  
"I don't care!" Katsura stared into her eyes and noticed the fires of determination that was burning in them and knew that he could not stop her although he knew that she was just being naïve.  
  
"Go if you wish, just don't be captured by the enemy." Battousai made a move to reject but Katsura stopped him. "Go now, find him as soon as possible, it's too risky to send out a search party."  
  
The couple walked out.  
  
Battousai inspected the crime scene; he noticed a letter nailed to the wall. After he read it, the letter was crumpled and throne over his shoulder. 'Jineh.'  
  
Kaoru was inspecting the ground when Battousai stood over her. She looked up questioningly.  
  
"Lets go." Was all Battousai said before he walked off. Kaoru followed like a child would a parent. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"Let me go you big jerk!" Yahiko struggled under the weird man's grasp; he was practicing kendo when this man cloaked in what seemed like rags stared at him. He realized that he couldn't move, and then he was taken to this forest.  
  
"What do you want anyway?"  
  
"Hn, hn, I want to fight the Battousai." The hooded man said. He threw Yahiko on the ground and tied him up. "Hn, now we wait."  
  
"How do you know Kenshin will come anyways?" Yahiko questioned.  
  
"Hn, so his name is Kenshin eh." The man said. Yahiko mentally kicked himself. "Well, I left him a little note. He'll come. Or the girl will kill him." Yahiko was actually amused. He could just see his sister hitting a swirly-eyed Kenshin over the head with her boken.  
  
It was midnight, the moon shone overhead. Battousai and Kaoru strode along the forest. None of them spoke a word. They were focused on their surroundings, ready for any surprise attack. They suddenly came upon a clearing. Kaoru was more than happy when she spotted Yahiko. She started to run towards him when Battousai stopped her.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Are you so inexperienced that you don't notice the man sitting beside your brother?" Battousai shot back with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"Hn, hn Battousai, you're finally here. I've been waiting." Jineh stood up and drew his sword.  
  
"Let the boy go I make your death quick and painless." Battousai's voice had gained a menacing edge to them. Kaoru was disgusted.  
  
"Hn, very good, well spoken for the legendary manslayer." Jineh said in his throaty voice. "But you underestimate me!" he screamed, his eyes were that of a madman's. He bared his teeth. His muscles expanded and contracted, steam began to rise from his body.  
  
"I am the most powerful, I am invincible." He screamed. Kaoru watched Jineh with terrified eyes. 'So this is the true essence of the Meiji revolution, madness.' She unknowingly strayed closer to Battousai.  
  
When Jineh's transformation was over, he walked towards the pair. "Well, Battousai, are you waiting for me?"  
  
Battousai drew his sword. "If you don't take my advice than I've had enough." His voice was as cold and hard as steel. Kaoru is now used to the chills that went up her spine every time Battousai was readied for battle.  
  
Suddenly, both Jineh and Battousai charged at each other. Their swords clashed, steel grated against each other. They jumped away from each other and charged again, another clash, Battousai and Jineh circled each other, they were barely visible.  
  
Kaoru was awestruck; Battousai is as ruthless as he is beautiful in battle. His movements were fluid, his sword danced in his grasp. Yet another clash. Battousai kicked Jineh under the chin. He fell, in a moment, Battousai loomed over Jineh, and he delivered the finishing blow through the heart of a struggling Jineh quickly. The madman smiled, he had always wanted it to end like this.  
  
"What, a wonderful feeling." He said.  
  
"Did saitou send you?" Battousai asked as the man's life slowly drained out of him in the form of blood.  
  
"Yes." Jineh answered before he died.  
  
"Just as I thought." Kaoru rushed to Yahiko's side in an instant.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked urgently.  
  
"Yes I am, ugly." Kaoru as usual hit Yahiko over the head every time he said that. She looked towards Battousai. Who looked strangely amused.  
  
"Um, thanks." Battousai felt strangely comforted by those words.  
  
"Lets go back." And they started their trek back to the hotel.  
  
Author's Note: please leave me a review!! It gives me motivation to write better chapters!!! That little incident with K and K was just an accident. Remember Barrie.


	10. Arousal

Dark Side

Chapter 9

Another day, another chapter

**Please read the following. And the end Author's Notes at the bottom. Very important!!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks you guys for all your reviews! I love those so much. The reviews you guys give me are like selling numbers of a published book. When the book sells a lot, the author has motivation to write more great books!! Is there any new characters you guys want me to add to the story, please leave me a review to let me know.  
  
Does anyone know what a browser cookie is? Please leave me an example.  
  
And don't forget to listen to music while reading, that's the only way to read!  
**  
Battousai, Kaoru and Yahiko got back to the hotel in the early morning hours. They were all exhausted except Battousai who looked indifferent. Kaoru and Yahiko went immediately to bed, Battousai went to see Katsura to inform him that the boy is back. Something else was bothering him though. Why would Saitou send Jineh to his death. Battousai was sure that Saitou is aware of the fact that he is much more powerful than Jineh. He came upon Katsura's door. Battousai pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"He's back." He informed Katsura.  
  
"good, Kenshin, I will send one of our ishin shi shi men to watch those two. We simply can not afford another incident like this." Katsura continued, "you only have three assignments left, after that, you can do what ever you want."  
  
Kenshin took a moment to think about what Katsura said. "I'll watch over the girl and the kid, I do not trust anybody that works here."  
  
Katsura looked surprised. "why not?"  
  
"the girl was almost raped yesterday by your 'standard employee'." Kenshin's eyes became fierce as he thought about the incident.  
  
"I see that you care a lot for the girl, enough to kill one of our own men." Katsura sighed. "do what ever you wish. Just don't let her get between you and your assignments." With that, Kenshin walked out. He was tired too.  
  
He walked through the doors of his room and noticed how the siblings were sound asleep. He smiled, Kaoru's cheeks were red from sleep, that made her look like a doll. The exact opposite of when she's mad. He has seen the numerous incident resulting from Yahiko calling her ugly. It wasn't pretty.  
  
Kenshin walked over to his trusty window sill and sat on it. He got some sake and began to drink. He didn't know how his master could like this so much, kenshin only drank sake when the smell of blood became too strong, it managed to erase blood from his memory for just a minute.  
  
and that was enough.  
  
Kaoru woke up. She looked around and spotted Battousai. She got up.  
  
Kenshin swirled the drink in his hand. He liked the smell that wafted from it. then he heard the sound of Kaoru getting up. He decided to ignore it. That is till Kaoru walked over and sat on the window sill opposite from him. Her hair was down from its usual pony tail, her cheeks had a tinge of red from sleep, here eyes were as beautiful as ever. Kenshin thought she looked like an angel.  
  
"thank you, thank you for rescuing my brother." Kenshin's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"you already thanked me."  
  
"I know, but that was too brief. I was so worried about him, I think, I think I could just die if something happened to him. So this is my proper thanks." Kaoru was blushing really hard.  
  
Kenshin gave her a reassuring smile. He didn't know it, but every time he is around Kaoru, she managed to pull him back to the man he used to be before becoming a manslayer. Kenshin Himura.  
  
"care to join me for some sake?" Kenshin didn't know what he was doing. Kaoru looked surprised.  
  
She took a shallow cup and filled it up. She had never done this before. Kaoru lifted the drink to her lips and swallowed it all in one gulp. She started coughing, that burned her throat. Kenshin patted her on the back.  
  
When she was finally over the fit, a warm feeling began to develop in her stomach, she started to sway. Just before she fell, Battousai caught her. Kaoru looked up and instinctively wrapped her arms around Battousai's neck. He hauled her up, her head lolled to one side and fell on his shoulder. He liked the warmth as she snuggled deeper into his neck.  
  
"come to bed with me." Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
"what?!" bewilderment filled his voice.  
  
"aren't you tired?" Kaoru asked in her intoxicated voice.  
  
"yes."  
  
"then come to bed with me." She insisted. She began to pull Kenshin towards her futon. She could barely keep herself balanced.  
  
"you don't know what you're doing." Kenshin retaliated.  
  
Kaoru tripped him, he was so aroused that he even forgot to keep up his guard. She fell with him. He landed on top of her. Their faces were inches apart. Kenshin could feel her warmth through their clothing. She looked so delicious.  
  
'but she is drunk.' Kenshin reasoned with himself. 'she'll hate me if she finds out that I took advantage of her.' But his restraint was about to snap.  
  
'I won't!' Kenshin yelled.  
  
"kiss me." Kaoru whispered. Kenshin exhaled.  
  
That one simple phrase rendered any restraint Kenshin had left useless. He was about to give in when.  
  
Yahiko saves the day yet again. He woke to witness yet another Kenshin and Kaoru moment. He blushed to his roots. He could see that his sister was pulling Kenshin down closer and closer to her face while Kenshin looked like he desperately wanted it and yet didn't want it at the same time.  
  
Their nose touched.  
  
Normally, Yahiko screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" He ducked under his ever so useful cover.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin both looked towards Yahiko. Kenshin used that as a distraction and pulled out of her grasp desperately. Life could be tricky sometimes.  
  
Yahiko continued to scream.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
**Hm, this would be a perfect time to set up a ransom for, lets see, 70 reviews, but I promised you guys that I would never do that again so I won't. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you liked it, please leave me a review!!!!! That really gives me motivation to write more!!!! Remember Barrie.**


	11. AROUSAL BATTOUSAI VERSION

Dark Side

Chapter 9 (Battousai version)  
  
**Due to request. I have made minor changes to the arousal chapter with Battousai in it. ( I mean minor.)  
  
Please still read the following, it's not exactly the same as the last chapter's Author's Note. And the end Author's Notes at the bottom. Very important!!!!!  
  
Sake is a very strong type of liquor. It is unique to the Asian Countries like China and Japan. A person who has no tolerance will get drunk instantly from it. ( heck, even Aoshi can't handle sake. Remember the end of Kyoto arc when kenshin was saying his good bye to Aoshi.)  
  
I wanted you guys to leave Barrie in your reviews so I could know how many actually read the Author's Notes. But don't bother anymore.  
  
Is there any new characters you guys want me to add to the story, please leave me a review to let me know.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks you guys for all your reviews! I love those so much. The reviews you guys give me are like selling numbers of a published book. When the book sells a lot, the author has motivation to write more great books!!  
  
Does anyone know what a browser cookie is? Please leave me an example.  
  
And don't forget to listen to music while reading, that's the only way to read!**  
  
Battousai, Kaoru and Yahiko got back to the hotel in the early morning hours. They were all exhausted except Battousai who looked indifferent. Kaoru and Yahiko went immediately to bed, Battousai went to see Katsura to inform him that the boy is back. Something else was bothering him though. Why would Saitou send Jineh to his death. Battousai was sure that Saitou is aware of the fact that he is much more powerful than Jineh. He came upon Katsura's door. Battousai pushed open the door and walked in.  
  
"He's back." He informed Katsura.  
  
"good, Kenshin, I will send one of our ishin shi shi men to watch those two. We simply can not afford another incident like this." Katsura continued, "you only have three assignments left, after that, you can do what ever you want."  
  
Kenshin took a moment to think about what Katsura said. "I'll watch over the girl and the kid, I do not trust anybody that works here."  
  
Katsura looked surprised. "why not?"  
  
"the girl was almost raped yesterday by your 'standard employee'." Kenshin's eyes became fierce as he thought about the incident.  
  
"I see that you care a lot for the girl, enough to kill one of our own men." Katsura sighed. "do what ever you wish. Just don't let her get between you and your assignments." With that, Kenshin walked out. He was tired too.  
  
He walked through the doors of his room and noticed how the siblings were sound asleep. He looked towards Kaoru with his amber eyes; her cheeks were red from sleep, that made her look like a doll. The exact opposite of when she's mad. He has seen the numerous incident resulting from Yahiko calling her ugly. It wasn't pretty.  
  
Battousai walked over to his trusty window sill and sat on it. He got some sake and began to drink. He didn't know how his master could like this so much, kenshin only drank sake when the smell of blood became too strong, it managed to erase blood from his memory for just a minute.  
  
and that was enough.  
  
Kaoru woke up. She looked around and spotted Battousai. She got up.  
  
Battousai swirled the drink in his hand, his amber eyes had a faraway look to them. He liked the smell that wafted from the sake. then he heard the sound of Kaoru getting up. He decided to ignore it. That is till Kaoru walked over and sat on the window sill opposite from him. Her hair was down from its usual pony tail, her cheeks had a tinge of red from sleep, here eyes were as beautiful as ever. Battousai thought she looked like an angel.  
  
"what do you want." He interrogated coldly. Kaoru looked annoyed.  
  
"thank you, thank you for rescuing my brother." Battousai's eyebrow shot up.  
  
"you already thanked me."  
  
"I know, but that was too brief. I was so worried about him, I think, I think I could just die if something happened to him. So this is my proper thanks." Kaoru was blushing really hard.  
  
Battousai looked rather amused, he had never knew that this girl had a soft side.  
  
"care to join me for some sake?" Battousai asked, he was bored drinking all by himself. Kaoru looked surprised. She decided to drink some sake with him out of thankfulness.  
  
She took a shallow cup and filled it up. She had never done this before. Kaoru lifted the drink to her lips and swallowed it all in one gulp. She started coughing, that burned her throat. Battousai smirked, obviously she had never had any sake or she wouldn't have done that.  
  
When she was finally over the fit, a warm feeling began to develop in her stomach, she started to sway. Her vision began to blur and she felt the control of her body slowly slip away from her.  
  
Just before she fell, Battousai caught her. Kaoru looked up and instinctively wrapped her arms around Battousai's neck. He hauled her up, her head lolled to one side and fell on his shoulder. He liked the warmth as she snuggled deeper into his neck. His smirk got wider.  
  
"come to bed with me." Battousai's eyes widened.  
  
"what?!" bewilderment filled his voice.  
  
"aren't you tired?" Kaoru asked in her intoxicated voice.  
  
"yes."  
  
"then come to bed with me." She insisted. She began to pull the red haired assassin towards her futon. She could barely keep herself balanced.  
  
"you don't know what you're doing." Battousai retaliated.  
  
Kaoru tripped him, he was so aroused that he even forgot to keep up his guard. She fell with him. He landed on top of her. Their faces were inches apart. Battousai could feel her warmth through their clothing. She looked so delicious. He licked his lips.  
  
'but she is drunk.' he reasoned with himself. 'she'll hate me if she finds out that I took advantage of her.' But his restraint was about to snap.  
  
'I won't!' Battousai yelled.  
  
"kiss me." Kaoru whispered. he exhaled.  
  
That one simple phrase rendered any restraint Battousai had left useless. He was about to give in when.  
  
Yahiko saves the day yet again. He woke to witness yet another Kenshin and Kaoru moment through his blurry vision. He blushed to his roots. He could see that his sister was pulling Kenshin down closer and closer to her face while Kenshin looked like he desperately wanted it and yet didn't want it at the same time.  
  
Their nose touched.  
  
Normally, Yahiko screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!" He ducked under his ever so useful cover.  
  
Kaoru and Battousai both looked towards Yahiko. Battousai was pissed, the kid always managed to ruin his time with Kaoru. He used that as a distraction and pulled out of her grasp. Life could be tricky sometimes.  
  
Yahiko continued to scream.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
**I have to tell you guys that I won't be able to update until Monday. my family has a lot of plans for the long weekend. but I promise to give you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it all. thanks **

**Hm, this would be a perfect time to set up a ransom for, lets see, 80 reviews, but I promised you guys that I would never do that again so I won't. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, if you liked it, please leave me a review!!!!! That really gives me motivation to write more!!!! You guys don't have to write Barrie in your reviews anymore. **


	12. Kenshin vs Saitou

Dark Side  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Declaimer: RK does not belong to me.  
  
Old-fashioned mirrors- mirrors in the old days were made of brass or copper since they have reflective properties.  
  
Author's Notes: well, here are your 2300 words. You guys probably know by now that it is very hard for me to write a long chapter. please leave me lots of reviews so I can make my fic better.  
  
Kaoru woke up to a painful headache; her head throbbed like it was going to blow up. She put a hand to her head and groaned. What's going on? Why does her head hurt so much?  
  
Then she spotted Battousai sitting there on the windowsill and the events before she fainted came rushing back to her. She gasped. She could remember up to when she drunk the whole cup of sake in one gulp. Then, it was all a blur of images and a faint scream. She thought it sounded like Yahiko. She also remembered being pressed against Battousai and her cheeks reddened.  
  
"Oh, what happened?" she asked with her hand in her hair.  
  
Battousai looked towards her with an amused look.  
  
Her hair was a mess, dark pockets were under her eyes and her face had a tinge of green to them. He had to keep himself from laughing. The corner of his lip twitched. Kaoru noticed that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing, just get some more sleep." Yahiko walked in from training then. One look was all it needed to send him into a laughing fit. He fell on the ground and roared with laughter.  
  
"And here I thought you couldn't get any uglier. Hahahaha." Kaoru looked towards Battousai with an interrogative glare. Who turned away.  
  
"Is there something on my face? What's wrong with my face?!" She yelled.  
  
"You, you look like the walking dead." Yahiko thought his ribs would crack from laughter. His legs were kicking the air like mad.  
  
Kaoru got out of her futon and got dressed, she had to fix herself up before she deal with her impolite brother. Then she made for the washroom. Battousai followed her. Kaoru looked at him with an annoyed look.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Battousai didn't answer. He just kept following her.  
  
Kaoru stopped. "What do you want?" she asked again.  
  
"I have to stay with you at all times so you don't get kidnapped." She became angry. She put her hands to her hips.  
  
"I can take care of myself, go away."  
  
Battousai gave her a withering stare and she shivered. "Like that day when you were almost raped?" Kaoru flinched. She couldn't find anything to say back.  
  
They glared at each other. Kaoru gave up; this guy was impossible.  
  
Battousai waited outside as Kaoru went inside. She was pissed; she made up her mind to stay in there for an extra long time.  
  
Battousai leaned against a wall patiently. He wrapped his arms over his chest. He knew she was going to take an extra long time in there. Suddenly, he felt a presence out side of the hotel. He knew exactly who it belonged to.  
  
She was looking in the mirror pleased with the makeover when Battousai walked in. She jumped. Battousai walked over and picked her up despite her protests, she struggled in his arms but it was useless. Then he started back to their room. All the while attracting some unwanted stares from his coworkers. She noticed that the flames of battle were in his eyes.  
  
He dumped her on the futon upon entering.  
  
"Stay here." He said before he left. Closing the door behind him.  
  
"W, where are you going?" her question was unanswered by Battousai who walked out then. He was ready for battle. Saitou had finally come to finish off what they had started.  
  
Kaoru was worried; she decided to follow him despite what he said.  
  
Saitou was waiting for him in a forest not far from the hotel.  
  
"Battousai, I see you've found yourself a girl." Saitou said upon seeing his opponent. Kenshin didn't answer to that. All that Saitou received was a stare that would have made most man freeze.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Saitou. I think it is time that we finish our duel."  
  
"I was thinking the same thing." The wolf of mibu said. "But are you ready for my gatotsu?" he got into the same stance he used last time.  
  
"So you call it the gatotsu." Battousai crouched into his Battoujutsu stance.  
  
They stared each other down much like the last time. Kaoru rushed to follow up; she came upon a clearing in the dense forest with her boken in hand, only to witness battousai and another man in a stale mate.  
  
"Kenshin." she was whispered worriedly. She leaned against a tree in anticipation.  
  
As if made of one mind, the two warriors charged at each other at that exact moment. Saitou thrust his sword forward with unmatched strength. Kenshin lept up to avoid it, He prepared an overhead slash. Saitou jumped up with an upward Gatotsu that surprised Battousai, who twisted in mid air to avoid being impaled, but his cheek was pierced. Battousai landed first and pulled out his sheath. Then he sheathed his sword and rushed to where Saitou would land. He whipped out his sword with god like speed when his enemy landed, the flash of steel made Kaoru blink. Saitou parried the strike, but the sheath came flying towards him at ultra high speed. Saitou jumped away from the attack but was still hit hard. He landed a few meters away. Clutching at his side while gasping for air.  
  
"You have improved Battousai, I'm glad to see that. Then there is no need for me to hold back." He got into another form of the gatotsu and charged at Battousai. His thrust ended where Battousai's head was a moment ago, a lock of red hair was cut off from Battousai's head. Saitou side sweeped but his attack was blocked by Battousai who used that force to spin around and embedded his sword in Saitou's back. Saitou would have been killed if he hadn't flipped his sheath up to block the attack at that very moment. He was blown away by the force of the attack and fell a short distance away. Battousai had the advantage now. Saitou slowly got up and turned around to face his opponent.  
  
Battousai saw the glint that was in Saitou's eyes, now he understood why he was called the wolf of Mibu. His blade shone in the light of the rising moon.  
  
"You have become truly powerful Battousai." He said in a dangerously low whisper. "But I cannot allow you to defeat me." He braced himself for the upcoming attack with his sword at his side.  
  
Battousai was as quiet as ever during battle. He silently sped towards Saitou in a speed only he could understand. His sword flicked and Battousai's sword came down in a slash aimed at the head of a defenseless Saitou.  
  
"GATOTSU ZERO SHIKI!!" Saitou's sword was embedded in Battousai's shoulder before he could even see how it was followed through. Battousai spun and landed. That was the most powerful attack that he had ever had to face. Battousai grabbed the hilt of Saitou's sword and tried to pull it out but he felt as if his shoulder was on fire, the blade dripped with his blood at the tip. The pain was so consuming that for a moment, he just lay there on the ground motionlessly.  
  
"Kenshin!" the clear and tender voice of Kaoru filtered through his thoughts and he suddenly felt a new strength come to him. It wasn't the strength that kills; it was a power that far surpasses the strength to kill. He didn't understand it.  
  
Kaoru rushed to his side and thought over her options frantically. Her boken was dropped on the ground nearby. She kneeled on the ground.  
  
"Go away." Battousai whispered through his pain.  
  
"I can't do that." She announced determinedly. "What should I do?"  
  
"Go away." Battousai said again.  
  
Kaoru knew what to do but was too afraid to do it. She knew she had to pull the sword out. But she was scared to death; dealing with flesh and blood wasn't her favorite. Pulling a sword out of someone's shoulder was simply terrifying. She finally made up her mind when she saw how much pain Kenshin was in and braced herself. She tugged on the sword gently, noting the hiss of pain that came from Battousai.  
  
The moon was above them now; shining brightly.  
  
"I said go away." Kaoru ignored him and continued to pull the sword out. She worked slowly and as carefully as she could. Battousai endured the excruciating pain; his blue gi began to turn a darker shade as the blood seeped through. He studied Kaoru's concentrated face silently; it somehow eased the pain a little.  
  
Saitou watched the scene. He knew that neither him nor Battousai would be able to continue. He mustered all the strength he had left and limped away. He would have to settle his score with Battousai some other day. Deep in his heart, he knew that the revolution was already over.  
  
Kaoru had finally managed to release Battousai from the sword. He looked indifferent. He just lay there looking at her. She decided to ignore his stare and continued working.  
  
She pulled off his gi and tore off a strip of cloth from her own shirt. She wrapped the cloth around his shoulder carefully, all the while applying enough pressure so the flow of blood would be stopped.  
  
Kaoru was exhausted when was finally done. She got up and dusted her hakama to treat the stranger's wounds when she noticed that he had disappeared.  
  
"Where did he go?" She questioned.  
  
"Were you going to tend to his wounds too?" Battousai questioned. He was barely surprised.  
  
"Of course." She announced determinedly with her fists clutched at her sides. "The wounded must be tended to no matter if they are friend or foe." She recited the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin ryu. "That is part of the teachings of my father's sword style, the sword that protects." She finished passionately.  
  
"A sword that protects. That is impossible, a sword is used to kill no matter how you say it." Battousai argued.  
  
"I wouldn't expect a manslayer like you to understand." Kaoru shot back, hurt filtered through her voice.  
  
"Why did you choose me over him?" Battousai's sudden question caught both of them off guard.  
  
"W, what do you mean?" Kaoru asked dumbfounded. She sat on the ground beside Battousai tiredly.  
  
"Why did you choose to tend to my wounds before him?" Battousai repeated his question in a different way, eyes never leaving Kaoru's face. His back was against a tree. The duel had drained all of his strength.  
  
"I, I don't know." Kaoru stuttered. "I guess you were closer?" The moonlight shone on his face and reflected the amber colors that were in his eyes; she thought he looked beautiful.  
  
Battousai laughed. He relaxed and wrapped an arm over her shoulder lazily. Kaoru tensed. She looked towards Battousai, her eyes trailed down his well- toned chest and abdomen. Battousai noticed that.  
  
Kaoru suddenly realized what she was doing and turned away quickly blushing furiously. 'What had come over her?'  
  
She gradually relaxed in his warm embrace and leaned into him.  
  
"What happened yesterday?" She asked suddenly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Battousai had an idea of what she's talking about but decided to make sure.  
  
"Yesterday, you asked me to drink Sake with you. But I think I got drunk. Then what happened?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It was today, it happened this morning." Battousai told her. Then he went on to explain the events truthfully. He could feel her heartbeat gradually grow faster as he went on.  
  
When he was done. He was sure that Kaoru was embarrassed enough for one day so he let the subject drop.  
  
They were both exhausted. After a few minutes spent in silence. Kaoru fell asleep and leaned her head on his shoulder. Kenshin liked the feeling when she was pressed against him. She was so pure; he could feel it in her life force, he wondered how someone like her could exist in a time like this, she was like a streak of light that shines through in a world of darkness. He looked at her, she looked so perfect. He couldn't help it; kenshin bent down and kissed her gently. He absentmindedly pulled her closer and soon fell asleep him self.  
  
Kaoru woke up in her futon. The moonlight fell on her face. Ever since she became acquainted with Battousai, her sleeping patterns have been disturbed beyond fix. Thinking of Battousai made her remember the fight with the stranger. She frantically searched for him. But he wasn't there.  
  
Yahiko is as usual asleep.  
  
Kaoru got up, she noticed that she was all washed up and is in her sleeping wear. She was too embarrassed to think that maybe Kenshin had washed her.  
  
She went out the door and headed for the bathhouse. She had to find him to make sure that every thing is all right. The halls of the hotel were dark; she noted that it must be very late for the lights were all put out. She froze when a pair of amber eyes stared at her in the dark.  
  
"Ken, Kenshin?" She went over uncertainly. Battousai walked over silently and sweeped her off her feet and carried her back to their room. He had just got back from the bathhouse. He was angry that she had left without his permission.  
  
Kaoru for the first time noticed the cross scar on Kenshin's cheek. She fingered it. He tensed.  
  
"How did you get that?" The look that Battousai gave her was more than enough to make her terrified.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Author's Notes: well, there's your extra long chapter. is there any new character you guys want me to add to the story? Sanoske? Megumi. Etc. 


	13. Confession

Dark Side  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The bolded letters indicate very important information concerning the story. So please read those if not the whole Author's Note.  
  
Old-fashioned cuffs- cuffs in the olden days are just a big wooden board with holes in it for the hands to go through. It opens up so the hand can go through. Then it closes and locks up. There is also a big hole for the head.  
  
Author's Notes: I was quite disappointed by the amount of reviews for my last chapter. So I decided to write this chapter nicely so you guys would go back to review my last chapters.** Just so you know. My story doesn't always end up at the top of the update list even if I update the latest so please add me to your author's alert or favorite stories list so you can check for updates every couple of days. If you don't have an account, then please search for me. I even get kicked off the update list once in a while. Dark Side just disappears from the listings!!**  
  
The Barrie thing is just a poll to see how many of you guys actually read the Author's Notes. You guys don't have to put Barrie in your reviews any more. Huge thanks for all of you guys who reviewed so far and told me what a browser cookie is.  
  
And I just cannot emphisize enough the importance of music while reading. escpecially for this chapter. romance at beginnning and dark music for the rest. (seymore's theme is really good for the dark music.)  
  
Battousai looked down at Kaoru with hatred. The hate was not directed at her, but they were directed at the bandits who killed his parents. He could still remember the night that they were robbed by those filthy bandits.  
  
There was a boy named Shinta. His family was poor. They worked on a farm. But that year a drought hit his village and the crops just wouldn't grow. His family had to work as slaves for a living. One night, while they were working in the fields, a group of bandits came out of the forest and killed off all of the other slaves and took what little money they had. His parents tried to protect him. But they were killed. Shinta rushed to the bandit that had killed his parents and grabbed his sword. Then his eyes turned amber and he slew the foul man without hesitation. He was mad with hatred and revenge consumed him. He killed over 5 bandits; one slashed him in the cheek before he died. Then he was surrounded. He managed to dodge another slash but another scar was printed on his face. They beat him down. The leader was about to kill him when the remaining 30 or so bandits were killed in an instant. Shinta looked up to see the most magnificent man he had ever witnessed...  
  
Battousai snapped out of his musing as he entered their room. Kaoru was still terrified from his gaze. She was frozen in his arms. He put her down and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"If you don't want to tell me. Then it is your business. I have no right to interfere." Kaoru said as she fingered the corner of his gi. She wanted to see to his wound. He relaxed and sat beside her. She pulled of his gi and began to examine his wound. She blushed when her hand made contact with his skin.  
  
He turned to face her. Then he reached over an arm and pulled her towards him. She tensed at first but relaxed and leaned her head against his neck. He put one hand under her chin and lifted her face so she would look into his eyes. He gazed at her perfect complexion.  
  
She moved her face a bit closer to him as if giving him permission to kiss her. She reached up and brushed his cheek with her delicate hand.  
  
"Kenshin." She whispered blissfully. She felt the warmth radiating from him and couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled him towards her.  
  
Kenshin allowed her to. He moved forward and kissed her. His hand slid down to her neck and began to stroke her. She moaned and smiled. He pulled away and looked into her pleading crystalline eyes before dipping in for another, more passionate kiss. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. She put her arms around his neck and pulled on him. Neither Kenshin nor Kaoru knew why they were acting that way, but they didn't care for at the moment all they could think about was each other. He pushed her down on her futon. He layed open mouthed kisses on the delicate skin of her neck and slowly moved down to her collarbone. She moaned and ran her hand through his hair. Kenshin began to pull off her nightshirt when he stopped. He sat up and stared into her eyes. He had almost lost control. How does this girl always manage to do this to him?  
  
He got up and took one last look at the still confused Kaoru before he walked out the door.  
  
Kenshin slept outside the door that night.  
  
The next day, Battousai was nowhere to be found.  
  
The night was dark as usual. Battousai trailed his last assignment with stealth. He took care to stay in the shadows, he made no sounds, all that was heard was a mere rustle of silk as he passed by. His soon to be victim had six guards with him. But they were no problem for Battousai. The seven men walked into a dark alleyway.  
  
Battousai came out of the shadows.  
  
"I believe you are the secretary of defense of the shogunate?" a cold voice chilled the air.  
  
The guards turned around to see a red haired man in dark blue gi and gray hakama standing at the entrance of the alley as if blocking their way back to the living world. His sword glinted in the moonlight by his side, although the man was small, they could feel an unrivaled power coming from him. The guards pulled out their swords shakily and prepared themselves for battle. One charged for Battousai and was killed instantly. Blood sprayed everywhere. The man's head rolled away lifelessly.  
  
Three more guards charged. Three flashes of steel were seen in the gloom as the ruthless assassin took three more lives. The two remaining guards made a desperate attempt to fend off the assassin. Two more flashes. Now Battousai's final assignment is unarmed. The man fell to the ground with terror in his eyes. He watched as Battousai walked slowly towards him. Blood dripped from the tip of his sword. The bodies of his guards lay behind the assassin. The secretary of defense put his hands in front of him desperately as if he was hoping that that might be enough to keep the demon away from him.  
  
The sickening sound of steel tearing against flesh was heard in the small, foul alley.  
  
"That would be the last one." Battousai whispered as he flicked the blood off of his sword, then he took out a pale cloth and carefully wiped off the remaining liquid. Battousai sheathed his sword and struck it into the ground in front of his most recent victim like a gravestone. His long bangs hid his face from view. He turned and walked towards the entrance. Just before he left, Battousai turned back and prayed for the men that he had killed. Just like every other mission. 'May you find happiness in the afterlife.' Then he walked away. Leaving behind the sword that had accompanied him throughout his career as an assassin.  
  
Kaoru and Yahiko were bickering as usual. He had made another comment about Kaoru's face. They were locked in battle; clouds of dust surrounded them.  
  
Katsura walked in then. The siblings stopped to look at him.  
  
Katsura sat down formally and waited as the two "kids." sat down in front of him.  
  
"You are Kenshin's boss right?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yes, I am here to inform you that you two can leave here as soon as tomorrow." Katsura announced, noting the gasp that came from both Kaoru and Yahiko. "Battousai has finished his last assignment, it is officially okay for our enemies to know him." He continued. "The emperor's army is on its way here as we speak. As soon as they move into Kyoto, the war will be over and we will be victorious."  
  
Kaoru should be happy, but she wasn't. "What about Kenshin? What will happen to him?" She questioned with worry in every word. She knew something bad was brewing.  
  
"Kenshin." Katsura sighed. A deep sadness was in his eyes. "Kenshin, would have to be executed." Kaoru felt as if the world froze over at that moment.  
  
Aoshi in the mean while practiced vigilantly in the mountains. He had trained at the edge of life and death ever since Battousai had defeated him. Aoshi's eyes narrowed at the memory, Battousai had defeated him with a simple trick.  
  
"Battousai." He whispered. He would not lose to the Battousai again. He had developed a new technique in his days of training. Its power surpasses even his ultimate technique the Kaiten Kenbu. Just then, one of the Oniwaban ninjas came into the clearing that Aoshi was training in. She bowed towards her lord.  
  
"Lord Aoshi, sorry to interrupt your training." She continued when Aoshi looked towards her. "We've spotted a massive army moving towards Kyoto. They are carrying the banner of the emperor." She informed her lord.  
  
"Hm, so the revolution is over. The emperor's army is here." He suddenly realized something. 'That means that Battousai...' "You may go Misao." He told her before he went back to digesting the recent news. The female ninja gave her lord a longing look before merging back into the shadows.  
  
"W, why." Kaoru had to keep her voice steady. Yahiko was in shock.  
  
"He has committed assassinations that will make the new government crumple like an avalanche if ever they were released to the public." Katsura replied gravely. "I'm afraid that's the only choice we have."  
  
Kaoru stood up. "Does he know?" she asked, pain was evident in her voice.  
  
"Yes." Was the simple reply. Katsura felt nothing but sorrow for his assassin. First, he had stolen his childhood and now, his life. "Himura will be honored as hero of the Meiji government." Katsura said monotonously as if that would make up for his death.  
  
"I don't care if he is honored or not!" Kaoru yelled. "He is a human being just like us. He doesn't deserve any of this." Tears streamed down Kaoru's cheek. She fell on the ground in sorrow. She put up a hand to her face to try to stop the flow of tears but to no avail.  
  
Yahiko had finally regained his ability to speak. Hatred was in his voice. "How could you." He whispered. His eyes were blazing with anger. "First you use him to do your dirty work, and now you want to kill him so you politicians wouldn't be blamed." Yahiko was disgusted. His hands were balled into fists by his side. "You are the ones who should be executed." His voice filled the room with fury.  
  
Katsura was shaken. He hadn't expected such a response from the two. He turned away from Yahiko's furious gaze. "It isn't my intensions. I would never want Himura to be sacrificed. But the government made the decision." He said through his remorse.  
  
Battousai walked in then. He witnessed the scene that greeted him and realized that Katsura had told the sibling of his fate. He walked over and sat on his window, staring at the night sky.  
  
Kaoru was by his side.  
  
"You can't let them do this to you!" she pleaded holding onto his arm. "You don't deserve any of this." Battousai ignored her.  
  
"Kenshin! Please, don't let them do this to you." Kaoru's pleas fell on deaf ears.  
  
"If anyone should die, it's these dirty politicians." Yahiko referred to Katsura.  
  
"Don't talk about it as if you understand the situation." Battousai finally spoke. Silencing everyone in the room. "Katsura-san was against this with all of his being." Battousai said. "He is not the one to blame." Kenshin said monotonously. "And besides." He paused before saying, "I deserve to die after all the evil crimes that I have committed." He closed his eyes to gather his bearings.  
  
"Kenshin, no." Kaoru cried. She held on to him as if he would slip away from her. "Dying is not the way to repent for your deeds. That is the easy way out!" Kenshin's eyes widened. "You have to repent by helping the people that have been affected by you. You have to repent by protecting the people with your sword." Kenshin stared at her. "You must wield your sword for justice from now on!" she cried into his neck. "You can't die, I still need you." He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.  
  
Yahiko and Katsura had left the room allowing some along time for the couple before their separation.  
  
"But it's too late Kaoru." He whispered in her ear. A tear rolled down his cheek. He realized then that he loved her. They stayed that way for the entire night. Neither letting each other go. The moon shone on the couple.  
  
In the morning. Twenty burly men arrived at the hotel, they had swords. Kaoru was woken when Battousai laid her on the futon. "Don't leave me." She pleaded hopelessly.  
  
Kenshin bent down and kissed her for the last time.  
  
She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Not letting him go.  
  
She failed in her attempt. Three men cuffed Battousai and dragged him out; Kenshin gave her one last longing look before he walked away. Kaoru lay paralyzed on her futon. One hand reached out to where her beloved Kenshin was before he exited the door. She collapsed from sadness. She couldn't move one finger. She lay like that before Yahiko burst in from the door with his sword strapped to his back. His eyes were red, most likely from crying.  
  
"What are you doing!" he yelled frantically. "Get up, get up. Get up!!!" He screamed.  
  
"Why are you laying here like a zombie!" he shook her. "Get your things and we might save Kenshin!" Kaoru finally awoke from her trauma and jumped up. She grabbed her boken and rushed out the door with a new energy with Yahiko in tow.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Important question underneath  
sorry guys, I'm having a writer's block. but I promise to get the chapter out before the end of the week.

This story is close to the end. The sequel will be called "The Soaring Dragon."  
  
**Any one can devise the underlying meaning of the title? Leave me a review. If you guys really like my story. Please just take a moment to review. Thanks**


	14. Final Technique

Dark Side

Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: well, here's the last chapter. That's all I can say at this moment.**

THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT THAT YOU GUYS GAVE ME!!!!

**DARK/SAD MUSIC**

Dark clouds loomed overhead, the air hung heavy with the promise of a violent storm.

Battousai walked solemnly towards the execution grounds. He had always thought that he deserved to die. But those words that Kaoru spoke to him gave him a new will to live. But things are as he said, 'too late.' He wanted nothing more than to go back and fall into Kaoru's arms. He desperately wanted to see her face one more time and that would be enough. But he knew that his hopes were futile. Kaoru would never come after a murderer such as himself.

Heavily armed men strolled all around him, preventing him from escape. Battousai could feel himself shaking on the inside. Why did it have to end this way? The image of his beloved master came into his mind.

'Master.' He thought.

They had arrived at the execution grounds; it was located in the middle of a large forest. The trees were dense enough to block out what little light that shone through the clouds only one path lead to it. A low rumble of thunder rolled across the land as if protesting the death of The Heart Of The Sword.

There were about 50 guards present and countless number of Meiji officials.

Seven men lifted Battousai up to the top of a large pile of wood. Then they tied him up to a big wooden pole with thick ropes drenched in oil. Then they poured oil all over him making his bangs mat to his face. Battousai's eyes held no emotion in them. He simply stared off into space waiting for the end. Katsura was there; he was one of many Meiji officials who came. He stood in front of the big pile of fuel and bowed towards his best assassin. A tear fell out of his eyes as he bowed.

"I'm sorry." He managed to mutter. The other officials paid their respects before Battousai's final parting from this world.

A suddenly light lit the dim atmosphere, casting long shadows all about.

The torch had been lit. A man walked over and stood beside the soon to be pyre. One man dressed in black made a wave with his hand signaling the begin of the burning.

Every one watched with baited breath as the torch was dropped on the pile of wood, which instantly caught fire. Battousai stared as the glowing demon slowly surrounded him.

.

.

.

"No, Kenshin!" Kenshin looked up. He saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. His lips curved up into a gentle smile. 'Kaoru.'

A few men began to surround Kaoru and Yahiko trying to keep them at bay. Kaoru and yahiko soon went to work. Kaoru knocked out several men with her boken. Yahiko took care of the rest. They ran towards the fire. But ten or twenty men blocked their path. Kaoru and Yahiko fought desperately, but there were too many men. They were soon beaten and tied up. She looked in horror as the fire slowly crept towards Kenshin. Yahiko's struggle beside her was futile.

Everything looked hopeless as the fire began to lick at the edges of Battousai's hakama.

.

.

.

Until a kunai zoomed out of the confines of the dense tree, killing one of the guards. All the men were at attention instantly. Then came a tall man in with stunning blue eyes. He slowly emerged from the shadows; his movements were so fluid that he looked like a ghost in the gloom. His blue icy gaze scanned the area. Men's blood chilled at the intimidating glance.

"Aoshi." Kaoru said. She didn't know if this was good or bad.

The guards hastily pulled out their swords in preparation for battle. Aoshi ignored them as if they were insects.

A few guards gathered the officials into a corner from the frightening man.

His icy pupils focused on Battousai.

"Battousai." He began. "If there is any man that will ever kill you. It would be me." He announced in his monotone. Then he drew his two kodachis, his two swords shone in their own pale light. He flipped them so the cutting edges were facing outwards from him.

He suddenly charged towards the pyre with more speed than the last time that Kaoru had seen him; he looked like a deadly shadow charging for its prey in the dark. Guards jumped out of his way terrorified.

Aoshi shouted as he unleashed his new ultimate attack "Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!!" six brilliant flashes merged into one momentarily blinded everyone on the scene. The flames died out instantly as the pyre exploded into six parts. Sparks flew everywhere from the tremendous force of the attack. The dark forest was lit up for a brief moment. Battousai was freed from his bindings; his brain had finally started working again. He dropped to the ground and stared at Aoshi.

Every one on the scene was awed by Aoshi's strength.

"Here Battousai." Aoshi said as he tossed Kenshin a sword. "One of my spies told me that you no longer have your sword with you."

"The oniwaban groups' information is truly impeccable." Kenshin replied. "But I no longer plan to take another life." He smiled.

"What." Aoshi whispered, eyes narrowing. The guards had finally regained their ability to move and charged at the two warriors foolishly. Aoshi slashed through them one by one like they were trash. Kenshin drew his sword and flipped the blade. The two swordsmen disposed of all the nuisances in a matter of seconds as they zoomed from here to there. Awing the crowd yet again for it was the first time that most of them had witnessed Battousai in battle.

Kenshin quickly ran over and freed Kaoru and Yahiko from their bindings.

"We must leave right now." Kenshin informed them.

"Come to see me when you have regained your ability to kill Battousai." Aoshi said before he disappeared back into the shadows. He was surprised at Battousai's change, but Aoshi only thought that Battousai was delirious from the recent events.

Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko quickly exited the scene. Before they left. Katsura stepped up.

"Kenshin, take care." Kenshin gave him one last bow before the trio disappeared into the forest.

-

-

-

-

**-**

**STOP PLAYING DARK/SAD MUSIC and play something cheerful of arrogant.**

At the top of the tallest and most forested mountain in Kyoto...

A tall man sat before his kiln, his 'artworks' were slowly hardening under the intense heat of the flames. He lifted a cup of sake to his lips and sniffed delicately at the smell that wafted from it before he slowly sipped at it, enjoying every bit.

"Nothing in this world tastes better than a cup of sake brewed in the spring." He said in his deep, powerful voice to no one in particular. Suddenly, his senses tingled as he felt three people's presence approaching. The man stood up with an arrogant smirk on his face. 'Seems like I have three unexpected visitors.'

First off, the man was tall and very muscular. He was well over two meters tall probably. He had long, dark green hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, which trailed down to his waist. He also wore a gigantic cape that flowed behind him even though there was no wind. And no one could miss those big, red collars. They stuck up as if made of steel. (Or maybe just too much starch.)

His arrogant smirk only grew wider as the three people got closer. 'It's about time.' He thought.

Finally, the three appeared from the woods. The man eyed the trio with amusement. One was a kid with spiky hair and large, brown eyes. He wore a yellow dotted shirt. The other one was a girl with raven hair and blue eyes. She wore kendo training clothes. The girl was just a bit shorter than the red haired man who wore a blue gi and gray hakama. The guy had violet eyes and they turn amber occasionally. And all three of them had twigs and scratches all over them, most likely from running in **his** forest. They were trying desperately to get the twigs out of their hair when the man spoke up.

"Well, who do we have here?" the man spoke, every word dripped with arrogance. "If it isn't my idiot apprentice."

"Oro?" Kenshin um, oroed. "Master." He pleaded.

Kaoru and Yahiko gasped. 'This is Kenshin's master?'

"What, I'm still your master?" the man teased his student. "I thought you decided to abandoned your master three years ago?" He continued, the smirk only got wider. "Aren't you strong enough to survive on your own, hnnnn, Seems like you had to come back to me after all."

"Master!" Kenshin just couldn't stand this guy's ego. He then introduced the people present. "This is Kamiya Kaoru." He motioned towards Kaoru. "And this is Yahiko Myoujin." Kenshin continued. "Kaoru, Yahiko, this is my master, Hiko Seijurouu. The thirteenth successor to the Hiten Mitsurugi style of swords...." Kenshin was cut off.

"Enough already, you could go on for days telling them how great I am!" Hiko said. "What do you want?"

Kaoru and Yahiko were at a loss for words. They had never seen Kenshin act this nervous before. All they could do was stare with their mouths open.

"Oro." Kenshin stuttered. "May we stay at your house for a while master?"

"You idiot apprentice!" Hiko boomed. "You can't even find your self a place to stay. How pathetic." He turned away.

"Ma, Master, we are being chased by the government!" Kenshin retorted.

"Oh, so they find no more use for you anymore?" Hiko mocked. "This is exactly why I told you not to join the revolution. And you have betrayed the teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi style." Hiko continued to criticize his 'stupid pupil.'

"I'm sorry master." Kenshin apologized like a little kid pleading to a parent after being caught stealing cookie.

"hmm." Hiko thought. "Knowing you, you would have just went with the government and died." Hiko was actually surprised. "Why are you still alive?"

"Oro? Kenshin just couldn't stand his master sometimes; being the master of the Hiten Mitsurugi style has its disadvantages. "Master, I thought I deserved to die." Kenshin's tone became serious "But then miss Kaoru helped me and I found a new will to live." Kaoru smiled.

"Hmm." Hiko didn't show it, but he was happy that his stupid pupil came back. "What? Do you plan to stay at my house forever?"

"No master. I came back to master the Ultimate Technique of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style."

**The End**

**Author's Note: well there you have it, the last chapter of Dark Side. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. I just wanted to say that I appreciate the support that you guys gave my. If you haven't reviewed please do. And I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun writing this. (I mean a lot.) And "The Soaring Dragon." Will come out in a short while when I have written a few chapters.**

**And I think I'm going to write a few one shots to relax my nerves from the intensities of the drama.**

**Until then, see ya!! Oh, and feel free to email me.**


End file.
